I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a laptop computer external cooler pad and, more specifically, to a Contractible laptop computer cooler that is easy to carry and store.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it is known that the external cooler pad of a laptop computer, as shown in FIG. 9, consists of a shell body a, the length and width of the shell body a is extendable to approximately same size as the laptop computer, more than one cooling fans b are installed inside the shell body a; the application of the known cooler of the laptop computer is to place a laptop computer c on top of the shell body a, the cooling fans b inside the shell body a reinforces air circulation beneath the laptop computer c, heat generated by the laptop computer c is brought out by air to achieve cooling effect.
However, while application, the laptop computer is placed c on top of the shell body, the cooler has the same length and width with laptop computer, such makes the cooler is bulky in physical size not so easy to carry around and store in bags for travelers, users might suffer troublesome.